Colours
by shiinasany
Summary: "Taehyung sayang Papa." / "Papa lebih sayang Taehyung." / KookV KookTae short fanfiction / Warning: Papa!JK & Kid!Tae / DLDR! RnR?


\- Colours -

 **KookV** fanfiction by **shiina**

.

.

.

* * *

"Papa,"

"Hm?"

"Lihat Taetae, Papa~~"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya sejenak. Menatap Taehyung yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sibuk mencoret sesuatu di buku gambarnya. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu sedang berbaring telungkup di atas sofa ruang kerjanya dengan banyak kertas juga krayon berserakan. Jungkook meringis saat mendapati satu krayon yang mencoreng di salah satu sudut sofanya.

Bocah itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mengangkat buku gambarnya. Ada gambar dua manusia lidi; satu lebih tinggi dengan yang lebih pendek sedang bergandengan tangan di buku gambar berukuran A4 itu.

Jungkook menggulum senyumnya."Siapa itu?"

"Ini Papa," Taehyung menunjuk gambar yang lebih tinggi dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil. Lalu bergeser pada yang lebih kecil. "Dan ini Taehyung."

"Taehyung gambar Papa?"

"Eum!" Taehyung mengangguk. "Hoseok- _ssaem_ bilang kalau Taetae harus menggambar orang yang Taetae sayang. Taetae sayang Papa jadi Taetae gambar Papa!" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan kedua mata yang berbinar senang, ia menggerakkan buku itu dengan bahagia. "Apa ini bagus, Papa?"

Jungkook tersenyum ia membuka lengannya dan memberi gestur agar Taehyung mendekat padanya. "Bagus sekali. Kemari, Papa beri hadiah."

Taehyung memekik senang. Segera meletakkan buku gambarnya di atas sofa dan berjalan mendekat pada Jungkook dengan langkah bahagia. Jungkook membungkukkan badannya, mengangkat Taehyung dengan sebelah lengannya lalu mendudukkannya di atas pahanya. Ia memerangkap tubuh bocah itu dalam pelukannya, menghujani seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan.

Taehyung memekik, menepuk pipi Jungkook dengan jemarinya yang mungil, berkali-kali menjerit meminta Jungkook berhenti di sela tawanya yang berderai kanak-kanak.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, menatap Taehyung yang balik menatapnya dengan mata berlinang akibat tertawa berlebihan, kedua mata cokelat Taehyung yang begitu lugu dan polos, tengah memandangnya penuh afeksi. "Taehyung sayang Papa?"

"Taehyung sayang Papa." Jawab Taehyung membenarkan. Sebelah tangannya merangkak naik, membelai pipi Jungkook dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "Papa punya Taetae, Papa punya Taehyung."

Jungkook tersenyum, tangannya terangkat naik untuk merapikan poni Taehyung yang menjuntai di pelipisnya. Sebelum kembali melayangkan kecupan beruntun di seluruh wajah bocah itu. "Papa lebih, lebih, lebih, sayang Taehyung." Ujar Jungkook lepas menjauhkan wajahnya. Menerima Taehyung yang bergumam senang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya penuh di atas dadanya.

Bocah itu menggaruk pipinya sambil mengerjap, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jungkook dengan bibir terlipat. "Haus~"

Jungkook terkekeh. Beranjak berdiri sambil menggendong Taehyung menuju sofa. Sejenak melupakan tumpukan pekerjaannya yang sedang dikejar deadline. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, meraih botol minum bergambar bebek milik Taehyung. Mengulurkan sedotan itu tepat di bibir Taehyung yang terbuka menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Jungkook kembali bermain dengan surai cokelat Taehyung yang lembut dan beraroma vanila selagi bocah itu sibuk dengan minumnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung menjauhkan botol minuman berisi susu cokelat miliknya, Taehyung yang mengangguk membuat Jungkook menerima uluran botol itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menarik kotak tisu kemudian menyeka susu di sudut bibir Taehyung dengan tisu.

"Taehyung lapar?"

"Eumm," Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jemari mungilnya mengepal, meremat kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakan Jungkook hingga membuatnya lusuh.

"Papa pesan makan dulu ya? Taehyung mau apa?"

Bocah itu mengerjap, tampak berpikir kemudian mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Mau pancake maduuu~~"

.

.

"Pancake madu, seperti yang Taehyung bilang, benar?"

Taehyung memberengut. Menjauhkan kotak makanan itu lalu menatap Jungkook dengan kesal. "Yang ada _ice cream_ nya, Pa. Yang seperti punya Yoongi- _samchon_."

Jungkook menghela napas. Dalam hati mengutuk Yoongi yang memperlihatkan kebiasan buruknya mencampur pancake dan lelehan madu dengan _ice cream_ di atasnya di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung merengek saat itu, menuntut untuk dibelikan menu yang sama dengan milik Yoongi saat Jungkook jelas-jelas tengah mengawasi dengan ketat makanan apapun yang masuk ke dalam mulut bocah keras kepala itu, _ice cream_ berada di list merah urutan ketiga setelah gula-gula dan permen.

Ia menarik kotak berlabel restoran kelas atas itu. Melirik sebentar isinya kemudian menepuk pahanya, gestur agar Taehyung mendekat. "Kemari, Papa suapi."

Taehyung semakin memberengut. "Tidak mau. Tidak ada _ice cream_."

Jungkook kembali menghela napas. Menghadapi Taehyung yang sedang rewel butuh kesabaran ekstra. "Apa kata Hoseok- _ssaem_ jika terlalu banyak makan _ice cream_?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Berpikir sebentar. "Batuk." Jawabnya kemudian dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

Jungkook menggulum senyumnya, mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan kalau Taehyung batuk?"

Bocah itu tampak mengerut ketakutan, ia meremat celana seragamnya. Kemudian mendekat pada Jungkook dan duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu menduselkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

"Tidak bisa tidur, tidak enak. Tenggorokanku sakit, Papa."

Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Taehyung benar-benar menggemaskan dengan segala keluguannya dan tingkah kanak-kanaknya. Bocah itu bahkan tak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa dan merasakan perasan yang membuncah tiap detiknya ia melakukan sebuah hal sepele.

Jungkook mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Benar. Tidak mau lagi 'kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng di dalam pelukan Jungkook, "Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu makan pancakenya?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung mengangguk dan bergumam lirih, "Suap, Papa."

Jungkook kemudian meraih garpu yang tersedia, menyuapi Taehyung yang tampak ogah-ogahan mebuka mulutnya dengan telaten, mengulurkan segelas air minumnya saat Taehyung tersedak karena terlampau cepat menelan makanannya.

"Pelan, Sayang. Tidak ada yang mengambil makananmu."

Taehyung bersungut-sungut, berkali-kali mendumel saat Jungkook kembali menyuapinya. Dan pada suapan ke tujuh ia menggeleng sambil mengatupkan bibirnya. Menatap Jungkook dengan memelas. "Kenyang,"

"Dua suap lagi?" Tawar Jungkook dan menghela napas saat bocah keras kepala itu tetap menggeleng dengan bibir terkatup. "Habiskan susumu, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menegak susunya dengan patuh hingga habis, meletakkan botolnya sembarangan dan menyamankan duduknya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Tangannya terangkat usil untuk mengusap rambut-rambut yang tumbuh tipis sekali di sekitar rahangnya.

Membuat Jungkook mengeliat geli kemudian menatap Taehyung yang terkikik tak bersalah.

Jungkook yang tampak tidak keberatan membuat Taehyung kembali mengusap rahangnya. Jari-jarinya yang mungil itu menelusuri sepanjang rahang Jungkook yang kokoh dan sedang bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanan. Memainkannya dengan senang seperti mendapat mainan baru.

"Hentikan Sayang," Jungkook menghentikan kunyahannya. Menatap si setan kecil yang berkedip lugu. "Sebelum Papa mencium wajah Taehyung sampai habis."

"Cium saja."

Jika yang mengatakannya bukan bocah berusia lima tahun, Jungkook tak akan berpikir lebih dan melakukannya Tapi ini Taehyung, yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, kelemahan terbesarnya dan sumber kebahagiannya hanya dengan mendengarkan detak jantung Taehyung yang berdegup lembut tiap bocah itu merengek tidur di atas dadanya, ataupun saat merasakan hembusan napas Taehyung menerpa lehernya tiap menidurkan Taehyung yang rewel saat malam hari di gendongannya.

"Memang Papa akan mencium Taehyung di mana?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang mungil untuk menunjuk kedua pipinya yang gembil bergantian. "Papa cium Taetae seperti makan gula-gula."

Jungkook tertawa. "Gula-gula?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tidak mau berhenti." Katanya. Ia menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Padahal itu tidak enak."

"Kata siapa tidak enak?"

"Kata Taetae." Jawabnya lugu. "Taehyung suka cium Papa tapi tidak mau makan Papa."

Jungkook tertawa. Sejenak terlupa dengan beban yang terlampau berat yang menempa kedua bahunya. Dunianya hanya terfokus pada satu hal detik itu.

Langit di luar sana mulai kehilangan warnanya, akan digantikan dengan malam yang kelam tanpa warna.

Tapi bagi Jungkook, warnanya hanya satu, begitu indah bersinar, dan tak akan pernah pudar. Selamanya mewarnai kehidupan monotonnya dengan warnanya yang indah. Menorehkan lembaran kosong hidupnya dengan warnanya yang begitu sederhana namun memikat.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari lift saat mendapati Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift.

Yoongi reflek melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jungkook.

"Baru pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia membenarkan gendongannya pada Taehyung yang sedang tertidur nyaman. Bocah itu beberapa kali bergumam tak nyaman membuat Jungkook membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang.

"Kau lembur membawa Taehyung?" Jimin yang bertanya. Pemuda itu mendekat padanya menyusul Yoongi yang lebih dulu mendekat untuk mencium pipi gembil Taehyung.

"Terpaksa. Aku sudah meminta Seokjin- _hyung_ menjemputnya tapi Taehyung merengek tidak mau." Jungkook terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung yang masih nyaman tertidur. "Tahu betul aku tidak mampu menolak permintaannya."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak mungkin menyetir 'kan? Mau pulang bersama kami?" Tawarnya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia menatap arloji miliknya. "Aku sudah meminta Kim menjemput. Harusnya ia tiba lima menit lagi."

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang masih nyaman di gendongan Jungkook. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Lebih baik kau segera pulang agar Taehyung bisa beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan," Pamit Jungkook, ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya lembut saat Taehyung kembali menggumam terganggu.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Besok pagi kami akan mengunjungimu."

Jungkook mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah perlahan menuju lobi. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya. Bibir Taehyung masih bergumam lirih.

Dan Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat menyadari itu. Ia melayangkan satu kecupan sayang di atas kening Taehyung.

"Papa lebih sayang Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

' _Taehyung sayang Papa._ '

.

.

 **Fin**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Cross posted in wattpad yaaa, sebenernya ini shortfic buat birthday tp saya post di sini juga buat yg pengen baca tp kesusahan buka app wp (iya, saya salah satu orang yg bawel banget karna (bagi) saya akses di sana agak ribet wkwk)

Last, RnR?


End file.
